k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
HOMRA
, officially identified as the Red Clan, is an infamous organization in Shizume City originally led by Mikoto Suoh, who was killed by Reisi Munakata during the "Academy Island Incident". Almost one year later, Anna Kushina is chosen as HOMRA's new King.K: Missing Kings History While the creation date of the Clan remains unknown, it has been operative for at least six yearsK Anime: Episode 6. It is clear that they were already formed before Reisi Munakata became the Blue King. After the previous Blue King Jin Habari's death, Kōshi Mizuchi failed miserably in his attempts to make Anna Kushina into Jin's successor. Not until after Reisi Munakata's enthronement did the Blue Clan became much of an obstacle for Homra. After Mikoto Suoh's death, Anna Kushina succeeded him as the Red King. Organization Structure Membership Admission There is a formal process required for most people to become a Red Clansman. A person wanting to join must first notify the Clan, informing the current Clansmen of their intentions. Once the person arrives at their headquarters they are taken to see the King while another member records the "initiation".K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Page 5 They must then pass a test in order to become an official member. One must shake hands with the King while his right hand is engulfed in his Aura. Taking the test is a gamble; should the person be deemed unfit to join they will be left with moderate to severe burns. However, should they pass the person will not be affected by the King's Aura and instead will receive a tattoo of the Clan's insignia somewhere on their body marking them as an official member of HOMRA.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 15-18 The whole process, especially the test, effectively prevents random people with immoral and/or false intentions from joining as there are very few people that have been seen abusing HOMRA's power, despite the fact that they are commonly viewed as ruffians. However, this initiation process does not apply to every new Clansman. One only needs to receive direct physical contact from the current King's right hand while it is engulfed in flames to be made an official member.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 5, Pages 22-24 Alliance Under Anna's reign HOMRA makes up one third of the "Coffee Table Alliance", along with the Blue and Silver Clans. This alliance was formed in order to organize a counterattack on Jungle's advances. HOMRA's role within the alliance relies largely on their ability to track the activity of the Green Clan's lesser Clansmen as well as alerting Scepter 4 when crimes arise and providing back-up when taking offenders into custody. Powers & Abilities Aura Befitting of the Clan's name members possess a '''Red Aura '''which grants them the power of fire allowing them to produce and manipulate flames .K Anime: Episode 1 Fighting Style HOMRA's clansmen are very tightly knit and see themselves as family, clansmen are relative to the court guards of medieval times. All of the Red Clansmen have enhanced physical abilities (aside from Tatara) as well as wielding the same kind of power as the Red King (though not at the same level). HOMRA's clansmen have a relatively unorthodox style of fighting which primarily focuses on hand-to-hand combat in conjunction with their Aura. Some members also wield different tools for use in combat , such as Izumo Kusanagi using a cigarette lighter and Misaki Yata using his skateboard and bat (or staff as of Missing Kings). It is unknown if HOMRA uses any traditional forms of martial arts though each member seems to use their own unique style; in Misaki Yata's case his versatile fighting style revolves mostly around pop culture, he uses a blend of break-dancing and skateboard tricks along with incorporating some techniques that derive from traditional forms of martial arts. Members King Clansmen References Navigation Category:Clans Category:Red Clans